


Secret Photo

by Hand_of_the_Alex



Series: Stucky Shorts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Fluff, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_of_the_Alex/pseuds/Hand_of_the_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky takes a couple of photos of him and Steve to war with him. The biggest challenge is making sure no one sees it, especially whilst constantly be surrounded by soldiers, especially Dum Dum Dugan and Gabriel Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Photo

Bucky had once again found Steve fighting in back alley, he usually checked every back alley for him whenever he walked passed one. They had headed back to their apartment to get Steve cleaned up and for Bucky to get some extra things to take with him.

“Buck you can’t take that one!” Steve argued when he saw which of the photo booth pictures Bucky had picked up to take with him to war.

“Well I’m gonna,” Bucky said with his trade mark cocky grin which made dames swoon.

“What if someone sees it? You’ll get thrown out of the army and we’ll both be put in jail!” Steve added, Bucky knew he was fairly immune to the Bucky grin making him agree to anything now that they had lived together for five years.

“Well I’ll put it somewhere no one will find it. I promise you Stevie, I’ll be careful.” Bucky reassured.

“Why can’t you take one of the others that won’t get us in trouble?” Steve asked, his eyes directed at the few pictures which just featured them smiling or laughing.

“Cos I wanna see this and remember exactly what I will get when I come home.” Bucky tried to say it cockily but ended it very seriously and almost vulnerable because the thought of maybe he wasn’t going to make it home came into his head.

“You better hide it well, I’m not going to jail for your ugly mug.” Steve warned but truthfully he would go to jail for Bucky, he’d go anywhere for Bucky and Bucky knew that.

“Must’a caught the ugly from you.” He joked back.

“Nope. Don’t think so. Pretty sure you were born with it.”

“Well anyone would be ugly stood next’a you,” Bucky said and stood right in front of Steve. “I mean those eyes Stevie, the whole ocean in them.” Bucky continued, staring directly into his eyes.

“Stop it, you sap.” Steve blushed.

“Love makin’ you blush too. You’re just perfect.” Bucky continues against Steve’s protests to stop.

“Buck. Stop.”

“How can I stop complementing you when I got the most perfect fella in Brooklyn, not even in Brooklyn, the whole universe.” Bucky exclaimed happily.

“I’ll knock you out,” Steve replied, blush still covering his pale skin.

“I know you will.” Bucky said with a fond smile at how endearing Steve really was.

* * *

 

“Don’t do anything stupid till I get back,” Bucky said, about to head back to the girls they were taking out, still mad at Steve for putting himself in danger again.

“How can I? when you’re taking all of the stupid with you.” Steve snarked back and all of Bucky’s anger and concern went back to the undying love he felt when he looked at Steve.

“You’re a punk.” He said walking back, he couldn’t leave it like his considering it’s his last night.

“Jerk.” Steve replied in his usual manner when they hugged.

A hug was all they could get away with in public, although Bucky would have liked to smother his guy in front of the whole world and for no one to care. Maybe if the future had flying cars and jetpacks like Howard Stark had said, then maybe the future also wouldn’t care if Steve was his guy.

“Be careful,” Steve said as he broke the hug.

Bucky slowly backed away even though he wanted nothing more than to stay with Steve and make sure he didn’t get in trouble, but he couldn’t just leave these girls because he promised them he’d take them dancing and he always kept his promises.

“Don’t win the war ‘til I get there.” Steve shouted at him.

He saluted Steve before being dragged away by the girls. He desperately hoped that if Steve did get taken they had already won the war before he finished training. However selfish it sounded he just wanted Steve home and safe without having to worry if he was getting shot at.

* * *

 

Bucky tried to look at the picture he had brought with him every day, it was hard not getting caught though. Being around all of the guys almost constantly considering they were all fighting a war and therefore didn’t get much ‘me’ time without someone disturbing them.

The 107th had been shipped out to Italy to fight against a Nazi party called HYDRA. Bucky was glad he had made friends in his regiment, he was closest to Gabriel Jones and Dum Dum Dugan, they seemed to be good men and they were damn good fighters. He knew Steve would love the stories about them and all they had been through fighting the good fight.

“What’s that photo you’re always hiding Barnes?” Dum Dum had asked him as he walked into the barracks and Bucky had once again scrambled to hide it.

“Nothing for you to worry about.” Bucky replied with.

“Is it your gal back home?” Dum Dum asked and Bucky almost laughed.

“I already told you, I don’t have a gal back home.”

“What could you be hiding then? It a dirty picture?” Dum Dum asked with raised eyebrows.

“Leave it. That’s a command as your superior officer.” Bucky smirked back.

“Screw you Barnes.” Dum Dum replied with and sat down on his cot.

Gabe soon came in the room and asks Dum Dum if he got an answer to what the photo was and Bucky answered that with an annoyed look which clearly said no. Gabe simply shrugged and sat down. They talked until they all fell asleep knowing he had to be awake in a couple of hours.

* * *

 

The next morning he woke up to silence which was odd considering he was usually woke up to Dum Dum snoring excessively loud. He looked around the room to find Dum Dum and Gabe sat on Gabe’s cot looking at something and talking quietly to avoid waking up the rest of the sleeping men.

Bucky walked over, intrigued until he saw what they were holding. He could spot Steve’s face anywhere so when he saw the familiar grin of his best guy he knew exactly what they were looking at. He checked the pocket where he kept the photo booth photos only to find it empty. Then he looked over to see that they were looking at the picture of him and Steve kissing, the one that Steve begged him not to take with him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Bucky almost shouted but settled with an angry whisper to prevent everyone waking up.

“We just wanted to see what it was you were all secretive about.” Gabe defended them.

“Well now you know. You gonna tell everyone? Get me kicked out of here, put in prison?” Bucky angrily asked.

“No man. We won’t do any of that. We don’t care what you get up to in the sheets. Well I definitely don’t.” Gabe reassured and Bucky felt like a weight had been lifted but he was still furious.

“Me neither. You do what you wanna do.” Dum Dum pitched in.

“Don’t tell anyone. Not many people would be too happy.” Bucky told them.

“We won’t.” They both said in unison.

“Thanks. Now let’s go kill some Nazi’s.” Bucky said as if he still didn’t want to throw up after killing someone.

* * *

 

The last thing Bucky had expected was for Steve to come and rescue him and not be his little Stevie anymore. He was more than thankful that Steve was healthy now but was mad as hell at him for signing up to be some science experiment.

“I’m gone two minutes and you join the war and become a science experiment!” Bucky scolded when they finally got out of the HYDRA base. “Then you storm a HYDRA base alone! With a crumby metal shield which is no better than those trash can lids back home!”

“Buck.” Steve said as if it was a prayer.

“I know Stevie. I know.” Bucky whispered as he hugged him.

“I thought you were dead. They told me that you were probably dead and sent out condolences to your whole family.” Steve explained and Bucky understood why he went after him, because if it was the other way round, Bucky would have done the same.

“Well I’m alive thanks to you. You still should’a had more people with you.” Bucky added as he broke the hug.

When he looked around he saw Gabe and Dum Dum watching them. It wasn’t a look of disgust or anything, it was more understanding.

“By the way I wasn’t as careful with that picture as I would have hoped to be.” Bucky admitted.

“Buck!” Steve shouted and a blush covered his face and Bucky was so thankful that it wasn’t something that the serum had taken away.

“They took it when I was sleepin’!” Bucky defended himself. “They don’t care though. They’re my friends and said they wouldn’t tell a soul.”

“You better be certain. I don’t think America could take it knowing Captain America was queer.” Steve joked.

“Captain America?” Bucky asked, but it kind of made sense with the outfit he had on.

“I’ll tell you on the walk back to base.” Steve promised.

“Walk?!”

“Yes unfortunately.” Steve confirmed.

“Well now that you’re all big and strong you can carry me.” Bucky decided.

“Sure thing Buck.” Steve said with a smile but then turned serious. “You sure you’re okay though, I saw you on that table and it’s gonna be something I have nightmares about.”

“I’m fine now that my best guy is here.” Bucky lied and then to avoid further conversation about it, he called Dum Dum and Gabe over. “They’re the fellas that saw the photos.” Bucky added as they walked over.

“Steve, that’s Dum Dum with the bowler hat and that’s Gabe.” Bucky introduced them. “And this is Captain America.” Bucky introduced Steve with a fake patriotic voice from the advertisements before the pictures him and Steve used to sneak into.

“Nice to meet you.” Steve politely said.

“Thanks for saving our asses back there.” Dum Dum replied.

“Yeah without you I guess we would have all been dead.” Gabe added. “But I doubt you were just coming to save us by how frantically you were asking for Barnes when you couldn’t find him” He continued with a knowing smile on his face.

“Knew I recognised your face. Looked much skinnier on those photos though.” Dum Dum said with sudden realisation. “Don’t worry Cap, we won’t tell a soul.”

“Thanks. Now I suppose we should start the walk back to base.” Steve said loudly enough for most people around to hear.

“Walk?!” A chorus of voices shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its not very good but i've had this idea in my head all day. Please leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://yourrbuckyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
